A-JAX - ONE 4 U
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 원포유 (One 4 U)right|200px *'Artista:' A-JAX *'Single:' One 4 U *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 02-Junio-2012 *'Agencia: 'DSP Media 'Romanización' Look, It’s gonna be somethin’ nu. Touch, No matter wut u think about. Taste, You better run if you can go Cuz here we go, Uh! Yeah! it-! You know what I’m talkin’ about! Haha- Now Listen! I believe in my destiny, i gijeok gateun siganeun uyeoni anya. eoddeon naeiri ondaedo neol hyanghan imameun jeoldae eongnureuji mothae. never wanna give you up babe, No matter what they say, I’ll fight 4 U. ggeuti boiji anhneun dejabucheoreom neo hana, dan hanaman wonhae. neol daesinhal sarangeun eobseo gajin jeonbureul ilhneun dahaedo, Never ever gonna let you go babe- dan hanbeonmanirado joha, ne modeun geol naege matgyeobwa. neon ppajyeonagal su eobseul geol, imi neon naui jeonbuingeol. baekman beoneul malhaedo byeonhaji anha neoneun nae yeojanikka. So Let me be the One 4 U. I believe in Eternity, oneul gateun gihweneun dasi oji anha. amuri sangcheo jundaedo, neol ilhneun geotboda nan duryeoulge eobseo. never wanna Let it go babe, No matter what you say, I’ll get your luv, neol hyanghae ddwineun i simjangi oneuldo neo hana, dan hanaman wonhae. neol daesinhal sarameun eobseo sesang modeun geol deungjindahaedo (oh yeah-) Never ever let you go babe- dan hanbeonmanirado joha, (Hey!) ne modeun geol naege matgyeobwa. (Baby!) neon ppajyeonagal su eobseul geol, imi neon naui jeonbuingeol. baekman beoneul malhaedo byeonhaji anha neoneun nae yeojanikka. (neoneun nae yeojanikka-) So Let me be the One 4 U. You are my everything, naui Melody, You are my destiny, imam neo wae molla. naneun neo hananikka, jeongmal neo ppuninikka, neo eobsin an dwenikka, I’m One 4 U- Yeah- Yeah, Ha! Let’s go, Come on! Listen Up, myeot beoneul malhaeya aradeureo It doesn’t even matter what they say, I’ll prove it. sesange namjan manha hajiman It’s like a gamble. na gateun nomeun jeoldae eobseo, bet’cha, no more trouble. Look Listen, I’ll never gonna let it go,Touch malboda sojunghangeol nege jeonhal su itge it- Girl, let me in, please, let me be, (Oh, Let me be the ONE 4 U, babe) Yeah, let me be the ONE 4 U dan hanbeonmanirado joha, (Hey!) ne modeun geol naege matgyeobwa.(Baby!) neon ppajyeonagal su eobseul geol, imi neon naui jeonbuingeol. (nae jeonbuingeol) baekman beoneul malhaedo byeonhaji anha neoneun nae yeojanikka. (neoneun nae yeojanikka-) So Let me be the One 4 U. (4 U Baby, oh yeah-) Let me be the One, ONE 4 U. Love. 'Español' Mira, que va a ser algo de Nu Toca, no importa lo que usted piense. Gusto, es mejor que correr si puedes ir Porque aquí vamos, ¡Uh! Si! él hacia-! ¿Sabes lo que estoy hablando! Haha- Ahora ¡Escucha! Creo en mi destino, Esta vez-milagro como no es un accidente. No importa qué clase de mañana viene Mi corazón hacia usted nunca será presionado. quize te doy nena, No importa lo que digan, voy a luchar por ti. Como un deja vu interminable Sólo tú, yo sólo Quiero solo. No hay amor que pueda reemplazarte Incluso si pierdo todo lo que tengo, Nunca jamás te dejare ir nena- Incluso si es sólo una vez, está bien, Confía en todo lo tuyo para mí. Usted no será capaz de salir de ella, Ya eres todo para mí. Diciendo miles de veces que no la cambiará Porque eres mi chica. Así Déjame ser el ideal para ti. Yo creo en la Eternidad, Una oportunidad como hoy en día no vendrá de nuevo. No importa cuántas cicatrices me das, No tengo nada que temer más que perderte. quize Déjalo ir nena, No importa lo que digas, voy a conseguir tu amor, Este corazón que late por ti, hoy de nuevo Sólo tú, yo sólo Quiero solo. No hay nadie para reemplazarte Incluso si el mundo entero se vuelve contra mí, (oh Si-) Nunca te dejarte ir nena- Incluso si es sólo una vez, está bien, (¡Eh!) Confía en todo lo tuyo para mí. (Nena!) Usted no será capaz de salir de ella, Ya eres todo para mí. Diciendo miles de veces que no la cambiará Porque eres mi chica. (Porque eres mi chica) Así Déjame ser el ideal para ti Tú eres mi todo, mi melodía, Tú eres mi destino, ¿por qué no lo sabes corazón. Porque sólo te tengo a ti, que realmente sólo te tenemos a ti, Porque no puedo seguir sin ti, soy uno para ti-Si- Sí, ¡Ja! Vamos, vamos! Escucha para arriba, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo para que me entiendas? Incluso no importa lo que digan, te lo demostraré. Hay un montón de chicos en el mundo, pero es como un juego de azar. No hay alguien como yo, Pero tu ya, no más problemas. Mira Escucha, yo nunca voy a dejarte ir, Toca Así que te puedo dar algo más preciosa que las palabras él hacia- Chica, déjame entrar, por favor, quiero estar, (Oh, Voy a ser el ideal para ti, nena) Sí, quiero ser el ideal para ti Incluso si es sólo una vez, está bien, (¡Eh!) Confía en todo lo tuyo para mí. (Nena!) Usted no será capaz de salir de ella, Ya eres todo para mí. (Todo lo mío) Diciendo miles de veces que no la cambiará Porque eres mi chica. (Porque eres mi chica) Así Déjame ser el ideal para ti. (para ti Nena, oh si-) Déjame ser el ideal, ideal para ti. amor 'Hangul' Look, It’s gonna be somethin’ nu. Touch, No matter wut u think about. Taste, You better run if you can go Cuz here we go, Uh! Yeah! it-! You know what I’m talkin’ about! Haha- Now Listen! I believe in my destiny, 이 기적 같은 시간은 우연이 아냐. 어떤 내일이 온대도 널 향한 이맘은 절대 억누르지 못해. never wanna give you up babe, No matter what they say, I’ll fight 4 U. 끝이 보이지 않는 데자부처럼 너 하나, 단 하나만 원해. 널 대신할 사랑은 없어 가진 전부를 잃는 다해도, Never ever gonna let you go babe- 단 한번만이라도 좋아, 네 모든 걸 내게 맡겨봐. 넌 빠져나갈 수 없을 걸, 이미 넌 나의 전부인걸. 백만 번을 말해도 변하지 않아 너는 내 여자니까. So Let me be the One 4 U. I believe in Eternity, 오늘 같은 기회는 다시 오지 않아. 아무리 상처 준대도, 널 잃는 것보다 난 두려울게 없어. never wanna Let it go babe, No matter what you say, I’ll get your luv, 널 향해 뛰는 이 심장이 오늘도 너 하나, 단 하나만 원해. 널 대신할 사람은 없어 세상 모든 걸 등진다해도, (oh yeah-) Never ever let you go babe- 단 한번만이라도 좋아, (Hey!) 네 모든 걸 내게 맡겨봐. (Baby!) 넌 빠져나갈 수 없을 걸, 이미 넌 나의 전부인걸. 백만 번을 말해도 변하지 않아 너는 내 여자니까. (너는 내 여자니까-) So Let me be the One 4 U. You are my everything, 나의 Melody, You are my destiny, 이맘 너 왜 몰라. 나는 너 하나니까, 정말 너 뿐이니까, 너 없인 안 되니까, I’m One 4 U- Yeah- Yeah, Ha! Let’s go, Come on! Listen Up, 몇 번을 말해야 알아들어 It doesn’t even matter what they say, I’ll prove it. 세상에 남잔 많아 하지만 It’s like a gamble. 나 같은 놈은 절대 없어, bet’cha, no more trouble. Look Listen, I’ll never gonna let it go,Touch 말보다 소중한걸 네게 전할 수 있게, it- Girl, let me in, please, let me be, (Oh, Let me be the ONE 4 U, babe) Yeah, let me be the ONE 4 U 단 한번만이라도 좋아, (Hey!) 네 모든 걸 내게 맡겨봐.(Baby!) 넌 빠져나갈 수 없을 걸, 이미 넌 나의 전부인걸. (내 전부인걸) 백만 번을 말해도 변하지 않아 너는 내 여자니까. (너는 내 여자니까-) So Let me be the One 4 U. (4 U Baby, oh yeah-) Let me be the One, ONE 4 U. Love. 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop